


Cheers!

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, alcohol mention, celebration, its a bit shippy but only a bit, one year sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and the farmer celebrate the farmer's one year sober achievement.</p><p>With 'champagne' of course.</p><p>In poor taste or not, it tastes great and they chat and relate to one another on another level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gender neutral farmer celebrating a full year sober with Harvey? 
> 
> I have, jokingly or not, mentioned my own alcohol tendencies. I battle with alcoholism. Lately I'm better, but lately I'm also worse. It's hard, and I have been sober for months at a time, only to slip back. I don't think I really want to go sober, I would just like to have moderation. To not need. But this farmer is sober, and so that's where this one goes, and celebrates.

He grinned that wide tooth grin that crinkled at his eyes he sometimes did when in private, and popped the sparkling grape juice. It sputtered and bubbled out a bit, but he caught it in the wine glass. “Congratulations.”

Wine. Wine, and they didn't need it anymore. They wanted, but did not need. This was not wine, or champagne. This was fine.

They bit their bottom lip and watched the rich liquid flow into the cup, heavy with bubbles for a few moments, until Harvey tipped the bottle more upright, and stopped the drink. Bubbles fizzed and popped, then settled into the drink.

Drink.

“Drink up.”

Drink.

And just like that, the farmer had a drink. One they could have. And it felt, while not the same, decent enough of a substitution, especially with good company. It was sparkles and vibrant colors that swirled over the tongue. “This is, actually, really good.”

“I told you. First time I had it, I was hooked.” He stiffened. “I mean--”

They laughed. “I can see why. Sign me up for a box of this. I'm sold.” Down the hatch. About half down, they realized old habits die hard, and sipped carefully, with eyes on his bespectacled ones.

“Well, I've got a few more bottles of it.”

They put their glass towards his. “The night is still young.”

“And so are you.”

“Uh, the lyrics are 'and so are we' Harv. Come on, I didn't induct you into recent song appreciation for you to biff that one.”

“Oh, I'm young now? Last night I was an 'old man', I believe.”

“Yeah, yeah, Grandpa. Surprised you remembered that.”

“I remember just about everything you say.” He settled in beside them on the couch. One hand touched their knee, and he sighed and looked forward while he sipped his glorified juice.

“I'm still a bit surprised you remembered it's a year anniversary.”

“It's an important milestone. And you're an important person to me. I wanted to celebrate your success. And your health. And you.”

“You know, when I asked you for some champagne, I meant it as a joke.”

“Oh, well, pardon me, I don't always understand your sense of,” air quote time, though his not-champagne spilled a bit down the rim with the motion, “humor.”

They elbowed him. “Come on, I was a drunk. And I'm always sarcastic, of course I'd ask for alcohol, one year sober. It's a trap.”

“Hmmm. Well, it turned out, didn't it? We have something to celebrate, and something tasty to celebrate it with.”

“Yeah, it worked out.”

“I haven't had any wine in 8 months, you know.”

“What? You used to love that shit. I'd waltz right in here, and give you a bottle at work.”

He eyed her, amused, even with the stern set of his mustache. "Yes, that always gave the best impression to my patients." He wiped a finger along the messy rim and licked it up. "I still would enjoy it. It's there. I want. But. It's important for people close to those who are alcoholic to limit exposure to alcohol.”

“So you got those bottles for you too, huh?”

“Oh Yoba yes.” He downed the glass. “Practice what I preach, isn't that what they say?”

“I don't. But I guess so.” They scooted closer, lifted the bottle from the floor between them, and grinned over. “More 'champagne'?”

He lifted his glass. “Absolutely.”

“Down the hatch!” They cackled and filled his glass almost overfull, but caught it in time. A few bubbles popped and forced droplets of the tasty drink over the rim. “Oops.”

Harvey licked along the edges, and offered a cheeky grin at her when he was done. “I think you did that on purpose.”

“Prove it.”

“I'll be watching you.”

“Speaking of watching. Wanna check out a movie?”

“I don't have any.”

“I set up your MovieFlix account last week!”

“It's got a lot of steps.”

“I showed you how!”

“I was sleepy?”

“Hehehe, next thing, you'll fall asleep halfway into the movie and wake up at the end.”

He huffed. “Just, pick a movie.” He shooed them along. "If you pick one that's actually stimulating, I won't sleep in the middle."

With a particularly loud cackle, and no care to how their drink sloshed, they sped over to the television, flipped it on, and made sure to pick out a nice comedy.

He sighed and chugged a bit more of the juice.

“Do I drive you to drink, Harv?” They asked slyly, their own messy drink in hand and close to their lips.

“I'd say that, but it'd be in such poor taste.” He offered a quiet smile. “What's this movie?”

“Oh, you'll love it.”

“That's... not an answer.”

“Trust me.” They settled in, and could not keep that smile off their face.

“Uh oh. I'm in for a 'treat' tonight, aren't I?”

“One year sober for you, you can pick the movie, ok? I promise.”

“I can't wait.”

“I can. Your movie taste sucks.”

A gas station exploded.

“Ah, yes, and you're a true connoisseur of movies.” He grinned over. “I'm glad you're here.”

They kept looking at the screen, but blushed a little. And damn it all, but it couldn't be attributed to the alcohol when there wasn't any.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ and https://stardewimagines.tumblr.com/ Send me and the other mods (midnight and scarlet) some prompts if you have an idea and wanna see it on the blog and here. ;)


End file.
